Merry Christmas Sam and Dean
by kaashaa
Summary: For most Christmas is the best holiday. For Sam and Dean, it's just another day in the life of a hunter. All that is about to change thanks to a hunt where a witch from their past tries to kill them and two girls come to their rescue. Now, they are in a race to not only figure out about the witch but learn how to celebrate Christmas as well.
1. Chapter 1

The windshield wipers protested as the snow began falling harder causing both boys to give a worried glance toward each other, "Dean, maybe we should try and find a place to stop at and see if this storm blows itself out," Sam finally said after several minutes of watching the snow fall.

Dean let out an audible growl, "I would if we had some place to stop. I just wonder where this damn storm came from."

"I checked the weather twice before we left and been getting updates since and the weather people are as stumped as we are. They weren't expecting this storm to get as bad as it has," Sam replied typing on his computer trying to pull up more on the weather.

Dean shook his head and sighed again, "Son of a bitch. Sam see if you can pull anything up as to where we are and if there's someplace close we can get to. I can't hardly see twenty feet in front of me and that's all we need is me wrecking Baby at this point."

Sam pulled up the mapping system and began trying to pinpoint exactly where they were huffing several times as the portable wifi signal began going in and out. A few minutes later he snapped the laptop shut then repacked it, "Sorry Dean looks like we're on our own. The wifi just played completely out thanks to the storm."

"Dammit! Well keep an eye out for a house or something maybe we can get someone to give us directions to the nearest motel around here," Dean said turning on the defroster trying to get some way of seeing out of the windshield.

"The question is what or who the hell pissed off Mother Nature or better yet who pissed in the Angel's backyard again," Sam muttered looking out the window. He normally liked the snow but this storm was getting out of hand and something felt off about the power behind it.

"My bet is someone is Pmsing upstairs over something going on down here and they decided to take it out on the rest of us," Dean answered sighing and wiping at the window again.

"I just hope we get through this quickly. Something feels really off about this storm," Sam replied giving Dean a concern look.

"I know something's definitely not right about this," Dean agreed wiping once more at the window. He sighed and turned the heater back on them.

"Dean, look out," Sam suddenly admonished pointing directly in front of them.

"Awww hell," Dean blurted out as he hit the brakes trying to avoid what looked like a woman in the middle of the road. The brakes squealed in protest as they tried to find traction on the slick road causing the Impala to swerve into the opposite lane before Dean managed to yank the steering wheel back making the car go towards the opposite lane, "Brace yourself Sammy," Dean called as the Impala hit the edge of the road and a small barricade causing the car to begin to flip on its side before coming to rest on its roof.

The snow swirled around the woman as she walked with ease watching as the passenger door came open and Sam fall out of the car, "Dean," Sam called trying to look in at his brother who was slumped against the far window which was intacted blood pouring from his head.

The woman made it over to Sam, "Soon enough you two will be mine forever, Samuel," the woman answered bending down as Sam passed out blood flowing from his nose, cuts on his face and arms, as well as, soaking his shirt from a wound on his side. The woman laughed and disappeared in a swirl of snow leaving both boys dying one in the car and one outside the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaashaa glanced over watching her sister's facial features. She knew that Danylle was looking again at the article on the three missing people since the storm started, "So anything new show up on those people sis," she asked finally pulling Dany's attention from the laptop as Kaashaa's attention went back to the road in front of them.

"No, it says they had to stop the search because the storm picked up in intensity again. I don't like this sis. I know we said we weren't going to get involved because it's the holidays and we're on vacation but we may need to think about getting involved. Something feels so off about this storm," Dany answered glancing out the window watching the snow piling up in the ditches fast.

"I know sis," Kaashaa answered as she began suddenly slowing the car down, "Is that what I think it is," she asked pointing toward a pile of snow that definitely had a more defined look to it.

"It looks like a car possibly on its roof," Dany said as Kaashaa safely guided the car to the side of the road and put it in park. She clicked the emergency flashers before reaching behind her and grabbing at the medical kit.

"I think you're right. Lets see if someone's in there and they need help. Go grab a few blankets out of the trunk," Kaashaa answered handing Dany the keys before both girls stepped out of the car.

Dany went to the back and opened the trunk snatching at four blankets before making her way back around to Kaashaa who had started down the embankment, "Oh my god sis look there's someone laying beside that car," she admonished.

Kaashaa nodded and threw caution to the wind sliding down the rest of the way coming to a stop at the bottom before making her way to the injured person. She stooped on her knees and felt for a pulse, "Dany bring those blankets stat. This guy's alive but he's so cold I could barely find a pulse and he's bleeding in so many places I'm not even sure where to start."

"Sis is there another person in the car," Dany asked handing Kaashaa the emergency kit.

"I don't know but why don't you go check and see then see if you can find anything like extra clothing or something that might belong to them," Kaashaa answered beginning to wipe at the blood on the guy's face careful to avoid touching his nose as much as she could.

Dany nodded going over the open door and bending down peek into the wreckage, "Kaashaa that must be the passenger. The driver's up against the window. Should I try moving him," Dany asked noticing bags still in the back despite the car looking like it flipped multiple times.

"Yeah, just in case that car decides to catch fire. Be careful though and check him for injuries carefully. We don't need someone trying to sue us because they end up paralyzed or something," Kaashaa stated watching Danylle climb carefully into the car. She continued checking the first guy over finding a gaping wound on the guy's ribcage. She pulled out gauze and packed the wound tying and taping it securely finally throwing a blanket over him.

"Kaashaa I'm going to need help. He's wedged in here against the steering wheel fairly good," Danylle hollered back a few minutes later.

"Okay come help me get this first guy in the car before his temperature drops anymore then we'll go after the driver," Kaashaa called out checking her surroundings for something they could use to help drag the guy up the embankment. She went down a ways coming back with what looked like part of a rocker of some type of furniture. Together Kaashaa and Danylle got the first guy on the rocker and up the embankment before they got him in the car and blankets wrapped around him rubbing briefly in hopes of raising his temperature.

Once they were back down the embankment both of them worked finally managing to turn the guy and get him out, "I wonder what happened," Dany stated aloud.

"I don't know but something so feels off about this crash and even worse is I feel like we've seen these two before but I'm just not sure where," Kaashaa answered as she and Dany worked on getting the guys head bandage along with cuts to his face, arms, and chest.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I just can't place where we've seen them before. I've checked both of them for id and what I've come up with lets me know they're hunters."

"What do you mean?" Kaashaa asked turning a look on her sister as they began the task of getting the guy on the rocker for his trip up the hill.

"I'll tell you once we're all in the car and going. I'm not so sure about taking these two to the hospital though being we're not even sure who they are," Danylle said as they began huffing and puffing pulling the guy up the embankment.

Kaashaa didn't answer till they had gotten the other man in and blankets over him, "I take it they must have had multiple ids on them."

Danylle nodded, "I'm not sure what to call them. I do know we might want to empty the trunk out because I'm sure that's where they're weapons are and there's no use in the police finding this car like this and finding all the weapons in the trunk."

"I agree besides we need to make sure to find them clothes and make sure anything else that either identifies them or that is valuable is safe. I'll get the bags out of the trunk while you go get the other trunk opened up and then we'll store them at the cabin till we get these two on their feet," Kaashaa answered scanning the roadway for any sign of someone coming through.

Danylle nodded and before long both girls had the weapons and several bags in their trunk and had climbed sweaty and tired into their car, "Well I just had my daily workout for the day. How is it that they had that much shit in the car? Geeze you'd think they were preparing for war not just hunting."

"I know and who in their right mind is going to carry around a damn grenade launcher. Geeze that just screams arrest me," Kaashaa added looking in her rearview mirror at both guys who were still passed out.

"Well one thing's for sure I can't wait to find out just who in the hell these two are," Danylle said as both got quiet and Kaashaa concentrated on road.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean slowly opened eyes wincing at the small amount of light in the room, "What the hell?" He glanced around finally getting his eyes to focus noticing Sam laid out on the another bed, "Sam," he called softly to his brother.

Sam shifted slightly on the bed sucking in a breath through clenched teeth. He turned his head toward Dean's voice, "Dean," Sam's voice cracked at the end so Dean couldn't hear him.

"You okay Sammy," Dean asked trying not to move very much as the motion caused him to feel nauseous and set the room to spinning.

"I guess, my ribs are hurting and I feel like I got ran over by a freight train. How are you doing?" Sam asked finally managing to glance over at his brother.

"I've been better. Right now it feels like my head is the size of a bowling ball. Any idea where we are," Dean asked finally getting his head to stop throbbing long enough so he could sit up.

"Beats the hell out of me," Sam answered his voice soft and wavering. He hissed through his teeth again as a sharp pain radiated through his midsection.

"I think boys I might be able to answer your question of where you are but you sir need to lie down. I'm not a hundred percent sure you don't have a moderate concussion besides that cut on your forehead and personally I don't need the extra headache of trying to get you to a hospital in this mess of a blizzard," A voice said from across the room.

Both boys looked over finding a girl standing by the door watching them; "Well start explaining lady where we are and just who you are," Dean demanded the hackles on the back of his neck rising a bit in alarm.

"Easy there tiger, my sister doesn't mean you no harm she's just rough around the edges is all and besides she's right you have a nasty bump and cut on your head and moving around is only going to aggravate it," A second woman said coming up and standing beside Dean's bed on the left side.

"So who are you two and where are we," Sam repeated Dean's question watching both girls cautiously.

The girl beside Dean turned a smile on Sam, "My name is Kaashaa and that is my sister Danylle. We found you two upside down in your car. Well your brother was wedged in the car somehow you managed to make it out of the car. We brought you to our cabin to try and help you since we know you're both hunters and most likely didn't want to end up in a hospital."

"Wait you know about hunters, how?" Sam asked his curiosity up about these two girls.

"That's easy your weapons in the trunk as well as the fact we found your entire stash of fake ids. Don't worry you two we're not going to turn you in or anything. We're hunters as well, my question to you two are just who exactly are you? I recognize your faces but neither of us can place your names with your faces," Danylle answered coming to sit on the chair between the two beds as Kaashaa lifted the bandage from Dean's head and began the slow process of cleaning the cut and checking the stitches.

Sam and Dean glanced at one another before Sam nodded at his brother, "My name is Dean and this is my little brother Sam," Dean answered as Kaashaa finished redressing the wound.

"So you're Sam and Dean Winchester. I always wondered why Jodi and Donna said to keep an eye out each time we were on a case," Kaashaa answered laughing lightly at the shocked look on the brother's face, "Don't look so shocked. We've known those two for a long time, in fact, we've helped them out on several different cases."

"It's funny Jodi and Donna never ever mentioned you two girls to us. How did you meet them?" Dean asked watching as Kaashaa went around the beds coming up to sit on Sam's bed pulling down the covers to check the wound on his side slowly feeling his ribs.

"We ran into them during one of our many cases. I was afraid they were going to turn us in when they realized we weren't who we said we were but they didn't. After that we talked for a long time about who we were and how long we'd been doing this. When we mentioned Bobby to Jodi she knew then and there that we were okay to be doing this stuff," Kaashaa answered pulling her hands away as Sam sucked in a sharp breath in pain.

"Wait, so how exactly did you know Bobby," Dean asked. He watched as Kaashaa carefully pulled the dressing off and began cleaning the wound always seeming aware of Sam's reactions.

"Bobby raised us for the most part when your father brought us to him. I was nine at the time and my sister was thirteen. He use to talk about you two but never allowed us to meet you two sometimes shipping us off to different places to stay if you two were staying for any length of time. Once we were old enough to hunt he'd send us on lots of hunts to, as he put it, keep us out of harm's way," Danylle answered as Kaashaa finished.

"Wait, so our dad took you to Bobby's," Sam admonished giving Dean a subtle look.

"Enough about us or yourselves you two need to rest. I'm going to go make you two something to eat and be back in a bit to check on you. We'll talk more once we get you fed. Now, both of you boys rest. Oh and Dean, your car is a complete wreck but we managed to get a friend of ours to tow it here so it's in our barn at the moment," Kaashaa answered as she shooed Danylle out and left leaving the door cracked.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaashaa sat at the table reading in her father's journal as Dany even dozed on the couch when suddenly she heard the door open, "Hey, how's the food coming I'm starved." Dean said as he came out of the bedroom carefully moving slowly and stiffly but seeming to be able to hold himself upright and not sway.

Kaashaa looked at her watch realizing that several hours had passed, "Yeah, it's done but everyone was sleeping so I figured that resting would help. Sit down and I'll get you a bowl of stew before I head in to check your brother." She pointed to a chair and got up grabbing a bowl from the counter and filling it before sitting it and a spoon in front of Dean.

"Thanks," Dean said slowly digging into his food. He watched as Kaashaa came over and closed the book she was reading.

"So how are you feeling," Kaashaa asked smiling at Dean before getting up to get something for Dean to drink. She sat a beer down in front of him. "I normally wouldn't allow you to have alcohol until I was sure you didn't have a major head injury, but you seem to be doing okay at this point and looked like you could use it."

"Thanks I could use a beer and as for my head well I won't be doing the mambo for a while. So finding anything interesting in your book about me and my brother," Dean answered grinning at Kaashaa while taking a bite of stew.

Kaashaa gave him a surprised look, "So how'd you know I was actually looking for something more on you two?"

"Because that's exactly the same thing Sam and I would be doing if we knew exactly what you two are because it's so obvious you two aren't human but apparently Bobby trusted you," Dean answered.

"Well what can I say once a hunter always a hunter huh? You're right though we aren't human but…" Kaashaa's voice wavered.

"But what? I don't think that me or Sam are in the mood to hunt either of you and besides if Bobby, Jodi and Donna trust you then there's no reason why we can't trust you," Dean answered.

"Well I'm not worried about you hunting us. It's just that we have never told anyone but those three who we truly were and you guessing it; well it kinda scares me to tell you the truth," Kaashaa answered her hand on the book. She slowly slid it across the table at Dean before nodding for him to open it up, "Go ahead and read it. I think it might clear up a little more on who we are and why your dad took us to Bobby." She got up and moved into the opposite room to check on Sam.

Sam woke with a start and hissed through his teeth. The pain radiating down his side and into his back was intense. "Dean," he called softly glancing over and noticing that the bed next to his was empty. He sighed wondering just where his brother was.

"You need to lay still or you're going to open up those stitches," a voice answered softly as movement caught his attention causing him to glance over and notice one of the females from last night standing by a dresser.

"Where'd my brother get off to?" Sam asked as Kaashaa came over with a tray, gauze and tape.

"He's in the kitchen eating. I'll go get you something once I get your stitches cleaned up." Kaashaa answered sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting the tray down on the nightstand.

"I'm glad to see him up and moving. So how's it look?" Sam asked as Kaashaa gently pulled down the blanket and began removing the old gauze.

Kaashaa looked up from her task smiling at him, "I think you'll mend though you might not want to wrestle glass anymore. It's going to continue to throb and burn for a while, but I think I've got the solution for that too. Give me a moment and I'll be right back." She got up and retreated out of the room coming back a few minutes later with gloves and a tube which she began gently rubbing over the wound.

Sam sighed in relief, "What is that stuff your using?" He asked after a few minutes the pain seemingly vanishing.

"It's basically nonvaccine and an antibiotic cocktail. It's something that my sister and I made from herbs and mixed together." Kaashaa answered smiling and finishing putting a new gauze and tape back into place.

Sam nodded at her, "Thank you for helping Dean and I out. I'm not sure how we're going to pay you back, but we will." He touched her hand garnering her attention. "Is something wrong? You seem upset." he added.

Kaashaa shook her head slightly at him and gently pulled his hand from hers, "I just think that you two knowing about us and the fact your brother is currently reading my journal has me a little bit worried. I'm not used to more than Bobby, Donna and Jodi knowing about us."

Sam nodded thinking for a moment to recall the girl's name, "Kaashaa, I trust Dean already said it, but I'll just reiterate. Bobby trusted you so does Jodi and Donna so that makes both us more inclined to trust you. You and your sister have nothing to worry about. I'm just sorry that we didn't have the chance to meet when we were younger."

Kaashaa turned and nodded at him a small smile gracing her face, "I have to say it doesn't matter when we met, I'm glad to have the chance to get to know you both. Now, are you hungry? I made stew and I can get you some, but I don't want you getting out of this bed just yet and aggravating those stitches." Kaashaa stood up and retreated to the dresser to put the meds up.

"I'm definitely hungry and stew actually sounds great." Sam said as Kaashaa turned to face him.

"I'll be back then with your food sir you just continue to rest and relax," Kaashaa answered leaving out of the room. She came back a few moments later with a tray. "I'll let you sit up some, but I still want you leaning back to give your stitches time to set and begin the healing process." She set the tray down and helped Sam sit up pushing pillows behind him before going and getting the tray sitting it down in his lap. "Bon Appetit and enjoy. I'll be back in a bit but if you need me just holler, I can hear you." She left as Sam settled in to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Sam slowly sat up feeling better than he'd felt in a long time. He glanced around and noticed Dean not in the room. Still stiff and sore he eased himself from the bed and began walking to the door. "Whoa, where's the fire little brother?" Dean said as he met up with him at the door.

"I thought I'd try standing for a while. Where've you been?" Sam asked as both boys retreated back into the main living area.

"I went to check on Baby. Man it's going to take a long time to get her up and running with what damage was done. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell we almost hit." Dean stated as both boys sat at the table.

"I'm not sure either. I thought at first it was a woman standing there but then everything happened so fast and now I'm not so sure who or what that was. I don't think it was human that much is certain." Sam responded.

"It wasn't human and if you saw her then I have a feeling she's after you two," Kaashaa said from the hallway.

"What do you mean it wasn't human?" Dean asked glancing over to look at Kaashaa.

Kaashaa moved the rest of the way into the kitchen area and took a seat across from the boys. "She's an entirely ancient witch. She stopped being human probably a thousand or so years ago. The question is what would she want with you two other than you guys being who you are?"

"That's the question we'd like to know," Sam answered glancing over at Kaashaa as well, "You look like you've had a long night." He added.

"Yeah, we went out for a hunt while you boys were resting and well let's just say that the little ghoul pack she had helping her is more like a box of puzzle pieces. Dany's went to the store while the weather has let up to get more groceries before you ask." Kaashaa replied.

"Are you sure they were working for this witch?" Sam pressed looking over at his brother concern evident on his face.

"Yep, we caught one and kept it alive long enough to get what information we could and then took care of it. As a matter of fact I've still got to go burn the damn thing. So if you'll excuse me gentlemen I'll be back in a few minutes." Kaashaa answered standing again.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Dean asked watching as Kaashaa went to the coat rack and pulled a deep purple jacket off its hook slipping it on.

"No, don't worry I do this all the time. Besides, it helps we have a fire pit that is set up and ready for burning anytime we need it. Make yourselves at home and get something for breakfast started. Just don't go too hog wild please and no wild parties either." Kaashaa answered laughing and pulling on gloves before pulling the hood over her head and leaving.

Both boys watched for a few minutes till the falling snow blocked their view of Kaashaa, "Wow, talk about someone who's a hot shot." Dean commented.

"Yeah, reminds me of this person who's real close to me. Namely my brother, one Dean Winchester." Sam commented getting up and going to the fridge to find stuff for breakfast.

"I'm not that bad," Dean said laughing as he followed suit.

"Yeah and that's like saying I'm short Dean. Come on, you do that kind of shit all the time." Sam replied.

"Thanks a lot Bitch," Dean replied automatically as he began pulling pots and pans out to cook.

"You're welcome jerk," Sam answered back grinning and tossing Dean a beer who caught it one handed and twisted the top off tossing the lid in the nearby trash.

The boys worked in silence for a long while till a knock at the door caused both of them to turn quickly and face the door. They glanced at one another arming themselves with the knives they had on them and going to set themselves for any type of trouble. Dean went to the door and peeked out the hole before nodding at Sam, "Damn Dany did you buy out the entire store?" he asked as he grabbed the bags she was carrying in one hand.

"This is just the first load there's still at least three or four more loads to carry in. Where's Kaashaa at?" Dany asked as she stepped inside with the other bags. "By the way, be very quiet I just bought out the bacon. I left some stuff for everyone else."

"Just what the hell did you buy all the bacon for Danylle?" a voice behind her asked.

"I like bacon. I also got the stuff for that Strawberry Cream pie you like," Dany responded noticing Kaashaa with two hands full of stuff.

"Did I hear someone say pie," Dean asked moving to set stuff down and going to help remove one load from Kaashaa's hand.

"Yes, you heard pie." Sam commented grabbing bags and lugging them into the kitchen area.

"Love me some pie," Dean muttered grabbing another handful of bags as the girls took it in turns to go outdoors and grab bags from the car.


	6. Chapter 6

The last bags and boxes were brought in and put away while the girls took their outerwear off and put up the gloves and coats. "So who's hungry?" Dean asked as he set a platter of bacon down and Sam moved the scrambled eggs into a bowl and on the table.

"I could definitely do with something in my stomach, a shower and a long nap and definitely in that order," Danylle answered as everybody sat down.

"I'd say so you look like you've been in a war zone. Is it really that bad at the grocery store?" Dean asked as he piled eggs on his plate.

"This storm is getting worse by the moment. It's got the locals really spooked. My guess is that if we left the area then this storm would stop. I have a feeling that the witch is behind this." Danylle answered.

"Wonder why she's going to all this length to cause this much damage if she's after me and Dean." Sam wondered aloud.

"It's to draw you two out of hiding would be my guess. I however wouldn't recommend going anywhere until I'm sure your both up and going good. Besides if you two leave now, you'll just draw her to wherever you're going and that could be bad for you both, that is assuming you even make it back to where you two came from." Kaashaa replied.

"Way to be optimistic and straightforward there sis," Dany commented a grin on her face.

"Hey taking my cue from my little sister," Kaashaa answered back flipping Dany off.

"What I want to know is why hasn't she attacked us yet? I mean by now she's got to know we're alive and with you two." Dean asked aloud.

"The answer to that question is actually really simple. This witch can't sense you here. As it was had these two not called me I wouldn't have known where to find you and the wards are extremely powerful. Would you mind?" A voice by the door answered.

"Sorry, Castiel," Kaashaa said as she got up and put a hand to two nearby angel sigils almost invisible on one wall and Dany followed suit on yet another wall. Both sigils flared briefly before seeming to lose power.

"I guess we should let the angel in," Dany comment grinning at Cas.

Before Cas could retort Sam spoke up, "Wait, you two know Castiel?"

"Yes, these two were the only creatures besides angels that have ever lived for any length of time in Heaven. They were there under God's protection when their father first thought they were going to be attacked shortly after Danylle was born. However, they were returned home and well the rest of their story is theirs. I was given the task of keeping them busy while they were in Heaven." Cas answered.

"That sounds like a daunting job." Dean muttered earning him a smack on the back of his head from Dany.

"Cas taking care of us wasn't as daunting as us trying to keep up and keep you two dumbasses out of mischief." Dany smarted back.

"Enough both of you," Kaashaa stated shaking her head at Dean and Dany, "Cas, sorry for the shortness of the call but when I found out they knew you I figured I'd better make sure you could find them just in case we have to get everyone out of here in a hurry. I'm not so sure this witch isn't going to attack us at any moment."

"I didn't do anything he started it," Dany huffed.

"I beg to differ. You started this by being a brat earlier just by looking at me funny." Dean retorted.

"Really Dean, Kaash said cool it. Geeze, it makes me wonder who's the bigger kid you or Danylle." Sam said turning at glare at his brother.

"Who asked for your input Samuel," Dany sneered snorting at him.

"Wait, how'd you know my name is Samuel?" Sam asked.

"So let's get back to this conversation about the witch," Dany said trying to avoid the subject.

"Enough! I swear I'm in a house full of children. Now, first Samuel we know because of Bobby and as for this witch I suggest we just hang tight and wait this out for a few more days till Sam is a little more recovered and we have a better game plan on dealing with the witch."

"Wow, who died and made you mom?" Dean spouted out turning to glare at Kaash.

Kaashaa snorted loudly but before she could comment Dany spoke up, "Well, technically speaking Chuck or Amara. But well if I was you I'd just do what she said. The last time she got this pissed you do remember the blackout on the West Coast right, that was all her. That was just because some asshole took a shot at her and tried to cut off her horn. Talk about someone with a short fuse, please don't cause a big booming mess I have to clean up later."

"I would not make a boom mess Dany," Kaashaa said turning to look at her sister.

"Yeah, yeah you actually would. It was bad enough having to clean Tim chunks off the walls. That hunter had it coming but damn there wasn't enough left of him to send to anyone." Dany commented back watching as both boys gave a wide-eyed look of fear.

"Wait, you were the one that killed Tim Janklow and caused that blackout on the West Coast that took about two weeks to get everything back up and running?" Sam asked finally coming out of his shock.

"Well, like Dany said Tim deserved what he got. But yes, to answer your question I caused the West Coast blackout. I warned the little fat Son of Bitch not to touch my horn." She said her eyes still flashing.

"Well. That's a sore subject so yeah, enough about things that go boom, what about this witch?" Dean stated looking over at Dany.

"She's evil, she nasty, she's pretty much bad joojoo. So who wants coffee?" Dany commented getting up and going to the coffee maker.

"The thing is we don't know a whole lot about this witch other than she's ancient, like I said before." Kaashaa commented.

"Well, actually sis we do know quite a bit about her. Remember you told me to sleep last night after we got back. Well, I stayed up and began doing research and found this," Dany said going and grabbing a book with a paged marked in it.

"Danylle, I thought I said get some rest and we'd do more research tomorrow," Kaashaa admonished still taking and opening the book looking at the page.

"Well, you know I wanted to be through. Besides I got sleep I got an hour of sleep and that's good enough for me," Dany retorted.

"Yeah, like the last time you said one hour was good enough and then you almost passed out on me during that hunt. Good job, there Dany." Kaashaa reminded her sister.

"I actually had a concussion unknown to me, not an hour of sleep." Dany retorted.

Kaashaa shook her head, "Well, as long as we have time I think you and the bed need to have a meeting of the minds literally or I'll drug your ass with a sleeping potion."

"I'm not even tired. Seriously sis, I'll be fine. Don't momma me to death." Dany answered.

"Dany," Kaashaa warned before finally going quiet, "Fine have it your way then little sister." she grinned at her sister then turned back to the boys. "So, looks like you two are trapped just a little longer with us girls."

"So guys we salvaged your clothes so there's extra night clothes in the closet. So take hot showers and get some rest." Dany stated getting her cup of coffee and moving to sit back down at the table and begin eating again.

Both boys watched as she ate having seen Kaashaa put something in her food earlier while her back was turned, "So any chance that we'll be able to get a phone call out of here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, actually you can. But who are you calling?" Dany asked, "I don't think they'll deliver pizza this far out. Great now I'm hungry for pizza."

"We wanted to check in at home with everyone where we live and let them know we're okay. We're overdue for a check in and well the ones we left behind tend to over worry about no check in especially this long of an absence," Sam answered.

"We have a landline that you guys can use and a satellite phone too. I wouldn't recommend trying your cells unless you have super service. We have shitty service here cell reception," Kaashaa answered watching as Dany yawned.

"Well, I'm going to go get a shower and get some rest. I'm just suddenly really drained." Dany said getting up and putting her dish in the sink, "See you guys in the morning," she said heading down the hall.

Once Danylle left the room both boys turned towards Kaashaa as Cas took Dany's seat, "Just what did you put in her food?" Dean asked.

"Oh, just a few herbs to help her relax. Don't worry she'll thank me later for that. Speaking of rest, we all need to get some rest. I'll clean up and you boys go rest. We'll talk more tomorrow. Cas there's a whole library full of lore books about angels I'm sure you'll find fascinating." Kaashaa said getting up and beginning to clear the table stopping long enough to point toward a room where a shelf of books could just be seen.

"At least let us help you get stuff put up. Besides, you need to rest too," Sam said getting up and taking a stack of dishes to the sink and beginning to clean them as Dean got up to help put food up.

"There's no sense in telling them no, Kaashaa. I've found that they both can be very stubborn." Cas commented as Kaashaa stood still before shaking her head at him and turning to find bowls.

"I'm starting to see that for myself Cas, thanks though for the insight into the Winchester mind," Kaashaa replied sticking her tongue out at Dean then going to start taking already filled and lidded bowls to the refrigerator.

It took no time at all before both boys and Kaashaa had everything in its place, "Well, bathroom at the end of the hall and my bedroom is on the left before the bathroom. Dany's is up a little on the right if you need us. Good night boys. See you in the morning," She called retreating down the hall and toward her room.

"I'm beginning to think she could rival mom in giving orders," Dean commented as he and Sam moved toward their room.

"Night Cas, see you in the morning," Both boys called out as Cas nodded then turned going into the library to pass time.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning dawned and despite the amount of snow falling the light managed to stray into the room, "Ughh, I hate that damn sun." Dean groaned rolling over.

"I don't know I find it refreshing the sight of a new day just does something for a girl." Dany said poking her head in and watching Dean's perfect chiseled body as he got up to a shirt on.

"Geeze don't you two girls ever knock and just how can anyone be this damn cheerful in the morning?" Dean answered smiling despite his grumpiness. He knew he'd feel better once he got a cup of coffee he could smell brewing at that moment.

"Well you see it's all about how you look at it and well who wouldn't be when," Dany started to say then looked away smiling, "Never mind just wanted to let you know breakfast and coffee are ready," She finished as she started to turn away.

"Okay, thanks. So did you sleep okay?" Dean asked following her out the door and into the kitchen dining room area.

"Oh Yeah slept like a drugged a college girl," Dany said playfully glaring at Kaash.

"What you needed sleep and well I just helped sleep come a little easier. You just can't be mad at your big sister besides you've done the same thing to me," Kaashaa answered before turning toward Dean, "Is your brother awake yet?"

Dany stuck out her tongue then looked at Dean and smiled, "No not mad you should have done it sooner sis." Dany said pouring Dean some coffee.

"As for my brother, he's not up yet," Dean answered grinning at Danylle taking the cup she handed to him.

Kaashaa shook her head, "Good Lord you two get a room. I'll be right back. I want your brother up so we can eat and discuss what we're going to do next." She answered disappearing into the boy's room. She quietly eased over to Sam and began softly shaking his shoulder, "Hey sleeping beauty time to wake up and get something to eat."

"Five more minutes," Sam groaned fluttering his eyes and rolling over towards Kaashaa.

"Sorry there big boy there's not five more minutes. It's get up now or take a very cold bath. Don't tempt me either I can melt snow fast enough to make you very cold very quickly." Kaashaa answered grinning at him.

"Alright, alright I'm up geez no need to be mean," Sam said sitting up rubbing eyes then looking up and smiling at Kaashaa.

"Hey not being mean but my guess is that like my sister there wouldn't be anything left for you to eat if we leave those two at the table for very long with all the food. Now hurry up and get dressed," Kaashaa answered turning and leaving laughing the whole way out of the room.

Sam chuckled as he got up and dressed, "Hey Dean and Dany at least leave me some coffee!" Sam yelled out putting on his shirt. He came in and notice both of them had plates piled with food. "Geeze you two act like there's a food shortage."

Dany and Dean turned and grinned at him, "Next time get up and get your butt in here. Besides we left you something to eat." Dean answered around a mouth full of food.

Kaashaa shook her head and handed Sam a cup of coffee, "Here get in there and get some food down you while you can."

"You're not going to eat?" Sam quizzed looking at Kaashaa as she turned from everyone and went to sit at a desk piled with books and papers. He could just make out what he assumed was her handwriting on one of the pages.

"I grabbed a little something earlier to eat and got started on looking up as much as I could about this witch. Go on eat something. I have a feeling we've got a long day ahead."

Dany gave Kaashaa's back a hard glare but said nothing as Sam sat down and began filling his plate, "She always this damn gung ho?" Dean whispered glancing over at Sam as both turned to look at Dany.

"I did see her grab a spoonful of eggs and a couple of pieces of bacon but I wouldn't say that was really eating more like as Dean terms tasting," Cas stated coming in and sitting down.

"Then yes she's that gung-ho especially when she's not really eaten anything," Dany stated loudly glaring again in Kaashaa's direction.

"I ate a little something and I'll make up breakfast at lunch. Geeze don't get your knickers in a wad sis and not helping Castiel," Kaashaa answered absently flipping through a book not even turning to look at anyone.

"That wasn't intended to help more like that was intended for the right people to know you're not taking care of yourself again Kaashaa," Cas answered harshly.

"I'll be fine guys and it's not the first time I've missed a meal…" Kaashaa started as both boys grabbed her, Sam lifting her up in his arms and moving her into a chair next to him.

"Shots fired sis. I repeat shots fired." Dany said as she made the laser noise and gun motion.

Kaashaa huffed as the boys filled a plate and put in front of her, "Either you eat something or I will sit in your lap and force feed you." Sam growled out as Kaashaa pushed the plate away from her.

"I wouldn't even try it big boy. The last one that tried something that stupid ended up in bits but fine since we're all trying to play nice I'll eat." Kaashaa snarled back.

"Kaash why don't you just go Lesbian since all you do is push guys away." Dany commented drawing everyone's attention to her and away from the impending argument.

"You know what I don't have time for guys right now Danylle. We have a job to do and right now I don't need the headache. Besides you stay out of my love life. All you think about…" Kaashaa started when a thump outside caused everyone to turn quickly toward the door.

Before they could get up to inspect the thump one of the panes in the front window shattered and a brick rolled to land at Cas' feet as the others scattered to find shelter behind furniture. Cas picked up the brick untying the twin that held the paper to it, "I believe this is one or both of you girls."

Kaashaa got up and went to Cas taking the envelope and opening it. She shook the paper out noticing it was parchment and read it silently before passing it to Dany who read it aloud for everyone in the room:

_Kaashaa and Danylle,_

_You have something of mine. I want the two boys that you saved brought to me before midnight three days from now and I will consider releasing your family to you unharmed. If you don't I will begin killing them one a day until I have the Winchesters in my possession. Meet me at your old home on Storm Mountain. To show you that I mean business about killing your family here is a token. I believe this belonged to your mother. Don't betray me or big sister dies next._

_Lady Astaria_

Dany looked over to find Kaashaa sitting on a chair her hands over her face, "Sis," she whispered as she took out of Kaashaa's hand the wedding band that once circled her mother's finger and now lay blood encrusted with a piece of hair tied to it.

None of the boys moved as shock at what was in front of them set in but both gave each other a hard look.


End file.
